Easter Egg Hunt 2009
holding an Easter egg.]] The Easter Egg Hunt Hunt 2009 was an event that started on April 10 and ended on April 12. Like all other Easter Egg Hunts, you had to find hidden eggs. When you collected all of the eggs, you got Pink Bunny Ears. Egg Hunt Clue 1: To find this egg just take a glance, at the building where you go to dance. Answer: It is found at the Town in the right spotlight of the Night Club. Clue 2: You'll find this egg spends its day, floating in the waves where penguins play. Answer: Found at the Cove by clicking on the egg next to the beach. Clue 3: Here's an egg that's in the mood, to be a cavern surfer dude. Answer: Found at the Mine by hovering over the farthest mine cart. Clue 4: This egg has made its home, near two great puffles made of stone. Answer: Found at the Dojo Courtyard disguised as the lantern on the right. Clue 5: All day this egg has sat, snug underneath a warm fuzzy hat. Answer: Found at the Gift Shop by clicking the warm fuzzy hat. Clue 6: By a glowing fire by a comfy place, you'll find this egg in a fishy place. Answer: Found at the Ski Lodge next to a fish in the box next to Ice Fishing. Clue 7: To add this egg to your collections, find a sign that gives directions. Answer: Found at the Mountain, on the top of the pole with signs on it. Clue 8: This egg is on a guiding light. You can't see it if it's bright. Answer: Found on the Beacon in the big light. Turning off the light using the switch on the left displays this egg. Egg Decorations * Egg 1 - White background with yellow star. * Egg 2 - White rope with blue water. * Egg 3 - Gold background with mine cart. * Egg 4 - Red background with Japanese writing on it. * Egg 5 - Purple background with pink gift. * Egg 6 - Blue background with Fluffy the fish. * Egg 7 - Grey background with snowflake. * Egg 8 - Lime Green background with light bulb. Trivia hiding eggs with a White Puffle. This Puffle could be Sensei's pet.]] *Sensei hid the Easter eggs in 2009, according to the Club Penguin Times. *You got Pink Bunny Ears if you completed the hunt. The Pink Bunny Ears were an old item that returned from the first Easter Egg hunt in 2006. *That was the 4th annual Easter Egg Hunt. *This was the first time ever that the light at the Beacon could be turned off. *The hardest egg to find was the Light Bulb egg in some penguins' opinions. *The same exact eggs came back in 2011 and 2012. *For some it was easy, and for some it was quite hard. Gallery Easter egg hunt.png|The Easter egg hunt postcard SWF Rooms *Forest *Cove *Dojo Externer *Easter Hunt 2009 *Ski Lodge *Mountain *Gift Shop *Town See also *Easter Egg Hunts Category:Club Penguin Category:Events Category:Scavenger Hunts Category:Article